1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst component for ethylene polymerization and copolymerization with other olefins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scientific literature (publication and patent literature) contains numerous examples of catalyst components for the homo- and copolymerization of ethylene. The following are exemplary: 1. European Patent Publication No. 140,536 describes a titanium halide-containing catalyst prepared by (1) reacting a magnesium hydrocarboyloxide with a silicon compound having at least one hydrogen-silicon bond; (2) contacting the resulting product with an electron donor; and (3) contacting the resulting product with a titanium halide;
2. PCT International Publication No. WO 88/05056 describes a catalyst component obtained by (1) treating an organomagnesium compound without chlorine with a solid silane compound containing one or two hydroxyl groups and (2) then with a titanium halide compound; and
3. European Patent Publication No. 261,808 describes formation of a catalyst component, useful in the polymerization of ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber, which is formed by contacting a metal oxide with a magnesium compound, such as a dialklmangesium, and subsequently contacting the resulting product with a titanium compound, such as titanium tetrachloride, or, optionally, first with an alcohol or a silicon compound.